


Haircut

by viceindustrious



Category: Long Firm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants Harry to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

He wants Harry to notice.

He can't admit it, the truth sits like a lead weight in his stomach and and a dull ache in the back of his mind, a barbed non-thought that makes his temples throb and has him snapping at Karen all morning.

He loses his wallet twice and both times finds it in his pocket. Spills coffee all over the kitchen counter, missing the mug.

He checks his new look in prison's dark, glass door as he approaches the visitors reception.

 _Like it?_ He doesn't ask, counting the seconds before Harry's attention slips off him again.


End file.
